


Fire will make you talk

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fire play, Fluff, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Maleficent is sad because Lily still doesn't talk to her. But it's not all that bad, she has Regina who is there to support her and make her feel better. Because Regina likes to play with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire will make you talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> My question was simple. Name a pairing and a situation or a theme.
> 
> The result was Dragon Queen in Storybrooke, cuddling.
> 
> I hope you're going to like the rest of your gift, at least a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I'm too tired to write anything that would actually make sense, maybe just that you should try to ignore the mistakes and don't turn it back all red :D )

„What would you like to do, Mal?“ Regina asked with a smile on her face as she set the mugs with steaming hot chocolate on the coffee table.

“ I dunno. Nothing.” Maleficent mumbled, not looking away from the fire. It was Christmas evening, Henry was with Emma and they were alone in the mansion. Regina decided for hot chocolate, because it was Christmas, and those things belong together, especially when you’re curling on the couch in front of a fire place.

“Is something… going on?” Regina looked at the blonde with concern and sat down next to her.

“What do you think?” Maleficent snapped at her silently.

“ _What_ is going on?” Regina sighed and changed her question.

“Nothing…” Maleficent answered, still looking into the fire.

“Okay…” The brunette handed the other woman the hot mug and leaned into the couch, not saying anything. There was no point in pushing her, the dragon was stubborn and needed her time.

 They were sitting in silence for a while, Mal without a move because that’s what dragons do and Regina glancing at her every few seconds, growing impatient.

“Mal… come on, talk to me,” she moved closer and put her hand on the blonde’s arm. The blonde shrugged her off and hugged her knees tight.

“Sorry…” Regina shifted a little bit away. She always forgot that Maleficent didn’t like being touched when she was upset. That made it more difficult to get to her when she put up her walls and refused to talk.

But it was Christmas Eve and no one should be sad.

Regina smirked and set down her chocolate.

She pulled out a single flame from the fire place and let it tie into a big sparkling bow. She pulled the ends to untie it again and split it into several small fire balls, juggling and dancing around. Regina glanced quickly at Maleficent and saw that her mouth corners started to twitch, trying not to smile.

She let the all the fire balls burst into little hearts and when the sparkles were falling down again, they formed a little baby dragon. The dragon looked around and then spread its wings and flew to Maleficent, sitting on the armrest. It watched her with interest for a while and then took a few wobbly steps closer. The dragon stopped, hesitant but then started to nudge the blonde’s arm with its head.

After a few seconds Mal finally gave in and smiled. It was a cute dragon and it always worked and Regina knew it. She let the dragon climb onto her palm and petted its head. Then she stretched out her arm to the fire place and said “Go.” The dragon spread the wings and flew into the flames again.

“She hates me.” The blonde finally said.

“That’s not true,” Regina said without a hesitation, knowing who they were talking about.

“Then why doesn’t she want to be with me during Christmas? I’m her mother!” There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill soon.

“She just needs some time…” Regina tried to comfort her, like she did many times before and like she probably will do again.

“How much does she need?! It’s been a few weeks…”

“I know, and I’m sorry you can’t be together. But at least you’re not alone? You are here with me and I’ll always be here for you,” Regina’s voice was soft and calming. She moved her hand slowly to the other woman and touched her just with her pinkie, just to let her know she’s there and she’s not pushing her.

“What about her? Is she going to be with someone?” She turned around to look at Regina and there was a single tear running down her face.

“Yes. She is going to be with Emma,” Regina smiled at her wiped the tear away. Maleficent didn’t even seem to notice.

“She is rather going to be with her friend than with her mother?” She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t understand.

“It’s going to be okay, really.” Regina smiled at her encouragingly and held her hand.

“I just want my little girl…”

Regina didn’t react to that. She understood. She remembered how much time it took Henry to come back to her, to trust her, to let himself love her again.

They were just sitting on the couch, looking into the fire and sipping cold hot chocolate and holding hands.

Until a door bell interrupted them.

Mal looked at Regina with wet, surprised eyes.

“Are you expecting someone?”

“No. Like there’s anyone who would come to visit me on this day…” Regina snarled and stood up to go open the door.

Maleficent heard a silent talk but couldn’t make up who actually was the other person the brunette was talking to.

“Mal? Someone wants to talk to you.” Regina’s voice was quiet, somehow happy but also concerned.

The blonde looked up and froze.

“Lily?” She couldn’t believe it. Her little girl came to see her! Did she really? Is she going to tell her that she never wants to see her again?

“Hi… mom,” the younger brunette greeted her awkwardly.

“I’m going to leave you here alone so you can talk,” Regina nodded encouragingly at the blonde, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I… wanted to see you…” Lily took a step closer to her mother, fidgeting on her fingers nervously.

“Lily…” Maleficent just whispered, tears of joy dragging into her eyes.

“It’s Christmas and I thought…”

“You don’t have to be alone… we can celebrate Christmas together… you shouldn’t be alone…” she grasped her daughter’s hands, desperate to hold onto something, something real, something she could touch.

“I’m not alone. I’m with Emma and Henry…”

“I see.” Mal’s facial expression fell, sadness settling down in her eyes again.

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you, mom. I just… I came to let you know that I do want you in my life. It’s going to take me some time to get used to everything and accept the fact that there’s no revenge but… I spent so much time looking for you, I can’t lose you again. I just think that… I think spending Christmas together would be a huge step and I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. And you have Regina, so you’re not alone.” Lily smiled while saying the last part.

“It’s not…  We’re not…” The blonde’s face reddened when she’s trying to prove her daughter wrong.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to pretend anything. I see the way you look at her. And I see how she looks at you. You clearly like each other. Besides, she’s hot,” Lily winked at her mother.

“Errhm,” Regina cleared her throat in the door, sounding amused. “Do you want some wine, dear?” She asked, acting like she didn’t hear anything.

“No, thanks, I should get going,” Lily got up from the couch hastily.

“I’ll walk you out,” the blonde stood up as well. When she was walking past Regina, the brunette squeezed her hand in a happy gesture.

“And that’s what I’m talking about,” Lily murmured.

“Lily!” Mal said shocked.

“Ignore her,” Regina smiled and walked with them to the door, her hand on her girlfriend’s smaller back.

Maleficent and Lily said a quick ‘bye’ and hugged, both being a little bit nervous about everything and unsure what to do.

Regina closed the door and locked it, then turned around to Mal. The blonde had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

“I told you it would be okay…” She smiled at her and hugged her tightly. They stood there for a few minutes, happy tears running down Mal’s face while Regina was caressing her hair. “Come on, let’s get some wine.”

The brunette led the blonde back in the living room, on the couch in front of the fire place. She poured some wine into the glasses she brought earlier and handed one to the older woman.

“Merry Christmas.”

Their glasses clinked quietly and they both took a sip. Mal set her glass down and did the same with Regina’s, smiling at her.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered when she leaned over the brunette, the words almost getting lost on her lips.

Regina lay back slowly, pulling Mal with her and finally crashing their lips together. The kiss was forceful, with hands hastily roaming their bodies, trying to touch as much as possible.

“I want you,” Regina whispered desperately, pressing Mal’s body closer to hers, her head on her neck as she was sucking and licking on it.

“I want you too… come have me…” The blonde whispered seductively and got up from the couch, pulling Regina’s hand with her.

“Now. Here.” The brunette was impatient, almost shaking with need. With need to touch and to be touched.

“I know,” Mal smirked and sank down on the rug in front of the fire place. “I know,” she was looking in the dark eyes, unbuttoning her own shirt.

Regina’s eyes sparkled and she lift a hand in a familiar gesture.

“Uh-huh, no magic. Unwrap me, like a gift,” Mal purred.

“As you wish,” Regina smirked dangerously and tore the shirt open. She was never the patient one, she never unfolded the paper, she always tore it into pieces…

Her mouth was hungrily looking for the blonde’s, placing kisses all over her chin and neck, sucking on her earlobe, biting enough to make Maleficent hiss.

The blonde didn’t wait either and tried to pull Regina’s clothes away. Soon they were both left in their lingerie, Regina leaning over Mal like a cat, ready to play.

“What are you up to, dear?” The blonde smirked and cupped Regina’s breast, massaging it through the bra, feeling the hardening nipple.

“Just a little play,” Regina hissed and looked at the fire.

“Mmm, I see. And what does this little play involve?”

“Danger.” With that, Regina sat on the blonde’s hips and looked her in the eyes. “Let me know if it’s too much.” Mal’s eyes sparkled with excitement. She knew what was coming.

Regina’s forefinger shone with a small flame, like a candle would. She placed it right behind the blonde’s ear, tracing her way down her neck. Mal hissed at the first touch, arching her back and digging her nails in Regina’s thighs.

Soon the flame reached close the blonde’s boobs, her bra still on.

“Regina! I warn you!” Mal hissed, but didn’t move.

“I take it you like your bra? That’s too bad. I guess we’re going to have to sacrifice it for your pleasure…”

“Regina!” Mal dug her nails deeper in the brunette’s thighs, but that was all she did.

“What, my dirty little dragon?” Regina smiled devilishly and traced the lace of the black bra, stopping in the middle, playing with the fabric there. The blonde was basically made of fire and enjoyed it but that didn’t go for her clothes. “Oops. I guess I’m gonna have to buy you a new one…” Regina leaned down and kissed the other woman, her tongue finding its way in immediately.

The blonde responded excitedly, turning them over.

“You’re gonna pay for this.”

“For your bra? Gladly.”

They were kissing for a long time, biting lips and tongues, sucking and licking. Regina’s hand sneaked down Mal’s body, finally touching the aching spot.

“You’re so wet… and this is in the way…” There was the flame again, caressing the blonde on her hips, burning the panties right on her skin. “There, much better. You didn’t need the panties when you don’t have a matching bra.”

“You are so gonna pay for this,” Maleficent purred and bit down on the brunette’s neck, making her cry out. “You. Are. Going. To. Pay.” With every word she moved more down her body, biting her skin to stress every word.

Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde hair, pushing her down, trying to make her touch where she needed it but knowing it won’t be that easy.

“No, my dear. You wanted to play with fire, now take the consequences.” And with that she turned around and slid up Regina’s body, leaving a wet spots along the way, stopping on the brunette’s mouth. “Lick.”

She didn’t have to say it twice, Regina happily obeyed, diving herself in the blonde’s wet folds, kissing and licking and caressing her with her teeth.

Maleficent moaned loudly and leaned forward, muting the pleasure escaping her mouth with pressing her own to Regina’s sex. The brunette still had her panties on and Mal didn’t plan on taking them off any time soon.

Regina drank all Mal had to give, without any teasing because she couldn’t hold back, she couldn’t have enough. She circled her clit and accidentally bit down with a hiss as Maleficent licked her folds.

“is this your way of punishing me?” Regina never gave up the upper hand.

“Not at all. Now stop talking and get back to work.” The blonde licked her again, from the clit to the entrance, tasting her because her panties were completely soaked. She did that a few more times, slowly, taking her time, pushing Regina back down as she was bucking up her hips, trying to get more friction.

The more Maleficent teased her, the more and faster Regina licked her clit, pushing her tongue deep inside, in and out, in and out, trying to get as deep as possible, circling her clit with her fingers.

The blonde was shaking, groaning and moaning. She pressed her mouth to Regina’s folds, her hot breath making the brunette go even faster and firmer, but the blonde didn’t do anything, she was just resting on the soaked panties, the smell and taste on her lips bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

And then Regina licked her clit once more and Maleficent cried out, arching her back and falling back down, kissing the brunette’s folds as aftershocks were washing over her.

She took a moment to catch her breath again and climbed off Regina, turning around to kiss her. They both moaned when they tasted each other on their lips.

“My turn,” Regina hummed and wiggled underneath the blonde, hugging her with her legs and pulling her closer to get some friction.

“What makes you think you deserve to come, queenie?”

“You.” Regina moaned when Maleficent touched her with a finger lightly.

“Me? But I said you have to pay for what you did, I didn’t say I’m gonna bring you pleasure…” The blonde was just sitting next to her, stroking her body with feather light touches.

“You want to taste me, I know that,” Regina smirked and quickly pushed her panties down. She sat up, her underwear in her hand. “You can’t resist me, you can’t resist that smell, that taste… or can you?” Her eyes were almost black, there was a dangerous sparkle in them, and she pushed the panties just underneath Maleficent’s nose to make her smell her. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in.

“Don’t fight it, you know you can’t,” Regina whispered against her lips, her panties still in her hand. “Or do you want to taste me?”

“Regina,” there was a warning in the blonde’s voice but that was all, she didn’t do anything, she couldn’t because if she moved, she would push the brunette down and eat her out like it was her last meal.

“Then taste me,” Regina whispered in her ear and bit on her ear lobe. Then she pulled away and moved the panties slowly to the blonde’s mouth, touching her lips with the most soaked part. Maleficent let her, she closed her eyes and opened her lips, letting a moan escape. “I knew you were my dirty dragon,” Regina pressed a small kiss in the corner of her mouth, rubbing the panties over her lips. Mal’s tongue reached out and she tried to taste as much of the brunette on the panties as possible. It didn’t last long and she started to lick the panties, moaning at the taste of Regina, while the brunette was hugging her closely, licking her ear and her neckline, whispering “You are such a good girl, I love how you can never get enough of me.”

And then the panties were almost clean and Regina leaned back, motioning with her finger to the blonde “Come on, make me come, I want you to lick me and bite me, I want to feel your tongue inside of me!” And she cried out when she felt the blonde’s mouth on her, diving in through her wet lips, digging deep and fucking her with her tongue, and she was groaning and moaning, pressing the blond head closer, trying to get more when she sucked on her clit and she screamed with ecstasy when Maleficent bit her and she came, her whole body shaking, raising from the floor up in the air, desperate to get more and not being able to handle any more.

Her breathing was quick and shallow, she felt dizzy, not able to move, not able to even hug the blonde as she pulled her on her breasts and hugged her.

They were lying like that for a long time, enjoying each other, listening to the fire crackling.

“Thank you,” Regina finally moved and kissed Maleficent’s chin. “And I’m really sorry about your lingerie, I’m going to get you a new one, I promise.”

“It was worth it. I love when you play with fire.” Mal smiled and pressed a kiss in her hair.

“I’m still afraid I could hurt you…”

“You know you can’t. Oh and by the way, I didn’t really like that lingerie that much,” she smirked even tho Regina couldn’t see it.

“Of course you didn’t.” The brunette didn’t even bother to look up at her.

“Regina?”

“Hm?” She propped herself up on her elbow, looking in the blue eyes.

“I lo-“

“I know,” Regina put her finger on Mal’s lips and smiled. “I do too.”

The silence felt between them again, nothing more had to be said or done.


End file.
